


Till Death Do Us Part

by Diml



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diml/pseuds/Diml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after HTTYD2. Chief Hiccup one day hears about a rumor of a dragon causing trouble in a far off region in the world and goes off with the gang to investigate. First story ever. Rated M for violence death gore and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

It has been 2 years since Drago Bludvist attacked Berk with his bewilderbeast. Hiccup and Astrid have been married for about a month now having to wait for things to calm down and Hiccup to get used to his new position as Chief. Everything has been peaceful, well as peaceful as things get on Berk, ever since Hiccup became Chief and everything has return to the way it was before with a few exceptions.

Since Hiccup has become the Chief he no longer had the free time to teach at the dragon academy so he made Astrid and his mother Valka in charge of teaching the younger generation. It is early spring on Berk in the early afternoon; we see Hiccup and Toothless walking through the village together on their way to the Academy. As they are walking every Viking that passes by responds with "Chief." and a slight nod and the dragons bow showing their respect towards their alpha.

"It's a nice day isn't bud?" Hiccup says. Toothless makes a sound in agreement with his friend.

Hiccup and Toothless arrives at the academy just as a class was ending. All of the youngsters run past their Chief excited to go home and try out the new things that they learned. Hiccup sees Astrid and Valka cleaning up the academy and walks up to them.

Astrid turns and sees Hiccup "Hey babe, what are you doing here don't you usually have work to do at this time?" She asks.

"I managed to finish some of my tasks a little early today, so I thought I would have lunch with my gorgeous wife today." Hiccup holds up a basket full of food.

"Oh thank Thor I am starving" Astrid sighs grabbing her stomach. Astrid turns to Valka and asks her if she would like to join them.

"No thank you sweetheart. I'll just go and eat in the mead hall and leave you two alone, I'm sure you two have been dying to spend some alone time with each other." Valka says giving Hiccup and Astrid a hug and rubbing Toohtless's snout as she leaves.

"Shall we go milady?" Hiccup says with a smile on his face, obviously happy that he finally has some free time to spend with his new wife. They both hop onto Toothless and fly up to the cliff that overlooks the village. After several minutes of eating they began having a pleasant conversation about their days. Hiccup having to deal with disputes between Vikings and the occasional wild dragon stealing food and cleaning up the mess the twins make wherever they went today. "Those two never change do they, always causing trouble. I was hoping now that Ruffnet and Fishlegs are engaged and Tuffnet dating the lumberjack's daughter that they would calm down a little but noooo. They seem even more destructive than before."

Astrid begins to braid a small part of Hiccup's hair as she says "They are probably just having as much fun as they possibly can before they have to settle down, even they know they can't keep acting like that forever well I at least hope they realize that."

Hiccup sighs "I guess you're right. I just wish they would try to make my job easier and try to control themselves a little better."

"So anything else happen today?"

"Nothing over exciting. Had to settle a few fights that started because someone would be mean to someone else's dragon. Took inventory of the armory, apparently we are missing a few weapons, nothing too major they can be replaced in a few days. I also helped Gobber repair a few saddles that had broken from wear." Hiccup says in an obviously exhausted tone. "That was my day so far how about yours?"

"It was alright, I let your mother take the lead today. She always gets so excited talking about dragons to the younger generation."

Astrid rests her head on Hiccup's shoulder and places one of her hands on his chest. Hiccup drapes one of his arms around Astrid's shoulder and they both just stare down at the village watching people and dragons alike walking through the village. "You know when I was trying to get my father on a dragon we flew over the village and he said that he couldn't be happier seeing his people happy and safe. Now that I'm Chief I can kind of understand what he meant by that." Hiccup says with a smile on his face as he looks down on the village. The smile soon disappears as memories of his father flow through his mind. Astrid notices this and pulls away from Hiccup to look into his eyes.

"Everyone misses him Hiccup, he was a great Chief" Astrid says trying to comfort her husband. "And I am certain that he would be just as proud as everyone else is at how well of a job you are doing as Chief."

"You really think so?" Hiccup asks in a voice noticeably depressed and uncertain about itself.

"Yes. You have more than proven yourself to be just as good of a Chief as Stoick." Astrid says in a calm and reassuring voice.

Hiccup gently places his hand in Astrid's hair and pulls her closer to him gently kissing her on the lips. As Hiccup pulls away and places his forehead on his wife's he whispers "Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better." They sit there like that for a minute just staring into each other's eyes. Astrid could stare into Hiccup's emerald eyes all day long and never get tired of it. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in pressing their lips together. Astrid takes one of her fingers and starts to lightly glide the tip of her finger around Hiccup's neck and spine causing Hiccup to shiver slightly and moan into her lips. Hiccup places his hands on Astrid's waist and leans back pulling both of them to the ground with Astrid on top.

Hiccup's hands climb up along Astrid's sides and up into her hair, playing with the base of her braid. Their tongues wind together as they echo soft noises between themselves. Astrid smirks into the kiss and rubs her hips teasingly across Hiccup. He lets out a low moan, his hands falling lower on her waist. Astrid slides her hands across his chest, biting Hiccup's bottom lip before trailing her fingertips down his torso and into his waistband.

Just as things are getting good they hear a horn blowing. The both of them sigh in disappointment as they get up off of the ground to see what is going on. They look out into the village and notice a ship is heading to the docks. Hiccup pulls out his telescope to see who it is. "Looks like its trader Johann." Hiccup put his telescope away and holds his hand out to Astrid to help her off the ground and says "We should go and greet him me being the Chief and you being the Chief's wife and all."

"Ah, Master Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson it's wonderful to so you two again!" Johann exclaims with a smile across his face and his arms open wide in excitement.

"Trader Johann, welcome back to Berk." Hiccup says with a smile.

"And its Astrid Haddock now, Johann." Astrid says.

"OH that is wonderful news, congratulations you two. I wish I could have been here for the ceremony. To make up for it Astrid you may pick any one item and consider it a wedding present from me."

"I will thank you Johann."

"You're a few days earlier than usual." Hiccup says.

"Aye that be true Master Hiccup I came here quicker than usual because I heard of a rumor that I thought you would very much like to hear." Johann said looking secretive.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow in curiosity at trader Johann's statement. "And what might that be?"

"On my travels I heard about a dragon that has been terrorizing a few villages about two weeks times east of here. The dragon is said to be so ancient that it has been around since long before Vikings even first thought about setting sail into the open seas. The Chiefs of the villages that this ancient dragon has been attacking have placed a bounty on it and are gathering warriors who are willing to fight it." Johann explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he nearly shouted "I got to head over there now and try to stop them!" Hiccup begins to head towards Toothless to fly over there but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Astrid.

"Hiccup you can't just run off by yourself to save random people and dragons you're the Chief now." Astrid says trying to get him to calm down and think about his position.

"I have to go Astrid." Hiccup says looking into Astrid's eyes.

"I know Hiccup just wait a bit we need to make sure that everything will be ok before we head out. Now let's head back to the village and start preparing." Astrid says gently kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup relaxes and realizes that she is right. Hiccup leans in and returns the kiss on her cheek and says "You're right, sorry about that I just get overly excited here." Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and begins to walk to the mead hall to inform the villagers of what he plans to do.


	2. Journey

Hiccup grabs Astrid's arm and begins to head to the mead hall. A few hours later, after everyone has had a chance to look through Trader Johann's inventory, Hiccup called everyone to the hall to hold a meeting.

"Alright everyone listen up." Hiccup says, raising his hand trying to get everyone to quiet down. "For those of you who have not already heard, I plan on going on a little trip to check out a rumor I heard from Trader Johann. According to Johann there appears to be some kind of ancient dragon that has been attacking several villages that are a few weeks away from here. The chiefs of the villages have begun to gather warriors to defeat the dragon and I intend to go there and try to stop them."

Astrid walks up next to Hiccup and says, "Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff you guys are coming with us as backup just in case. We will be leaving by boat with our dragons tomorrow so get ready."

"While I am gone I will be leaving Gobber and my mother in charge of both the village and the academy."

Hiccup calls the meeting to an end and orders several people to prepare a ship for their journey tomorrow. Everyone leaves the hall and goes about their business. Several hours later it is now night time and everyone is heading home. Astrid and Hiccup are walking up to their house that was built for them on top of a hill that overlooks the village. "I'll be inside in a minute, going to check on Stormfly." Astrid says as she walks to the side of the house, where they'd had a hut built for Stormfly. "Hey girl." Astrid greets. Stormfly walks up to her rider and nuzzles up to her. Astrid pets her and then goes grab a basket of fish and pours it in front of her. Stormfly begins eating and Astrid walks into her house. She walks in and sees Hiccup over the fireplace cooking their dinner. After having a delicious dinner Astrid asks, "So, what's the game plan when we actually get there?"

Hiccup shrugs, "Probably something stupid and reckless." Hiccup pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into the pile of dirty clothes.

Astrid smiles and says, "So business as usual, then." They both laugh and hop into bed. Hiccup pulls the cover over them and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Astrid wakes up to find that Hiccup is not in bed. Astrid gets dressed and heads downstairs to find Hiccup cooking breakfast. "Well good morning milady." Hiccup says as he puts the finishing touches on breakfast and sets the food on the table. Astrid smiles as she sits down at the table and says, "I know that you are excited to go and find this new dragon and all but we still have a few hours before it is time to leave."

"I know. I just thought it would be a good idea to check and see if there was anything I need to take care of before we had to leave. I also thought we could go for one more ride on our dragons, just the two of us, since we will be stuck on a boat for the next couple of weeks. I already fed both of our dragons so we can leave as soon as we finish eating."

Astrid smiles at Hiccup and nods in agreement, "That sounds nice." After they finish eating, they go outside, (and) hop on their dragons, and take off. They spend the next few hours flying around the island. Every now and then they would start racing each other or try to outdo the other with new tricks they have been practicing. "It's about that time. Astrid, we should meet everyone back at the docks." Astrid nods and they both land near the docks and start heading to their ship.

When they arrive they see Fishlegs and Ruffnut finish putting the last of the supplies they need as Tuffnut is saying goodbye to his girlfriend Amelia and Snotlout is saying goodbye to his girlfriend, Heather, who had moved to Berk with her family a few months ago. As everyone is getting on the boat, Gobber and Valka walk up to say their goodbyes. "Hiccup, you should make sure to bring that ancient dragon back with you so we can study it together." Valka says.

"Oh don't worry Mom, I plan on it. I can't wait to see this dragon and train it." Hiccup walks on to the boat and waves goodbye to everyone as the boat begins to sail away.

Several days have passed since Hiccup and the others left Berk. Every now and then they would have their dragons pull the ship, allowing them to move a lot faster than just relying on the wind. We see Snotlout taking his turn at the helm of the ship making sure the dragons keep them on course. Ruff and Tuff are looking out in to the ocean to keep an eye out for anything unusual like wild dragons that may attack our ship, obviously bored, seeing as how there is nothing within sight. Fishlegs is in charge of their supplies, making sure that they don't run out before they can even get there, and occasionally going fishing with a dragon. Astrid and Hiccup are up on deck playing a new game they had got from Trader Johann. According to Hiccup, Johann had gotten this game by trading with another trader like himself who had recently traded with a merchant who had come from a place called Persia.

It is Astrid's turn and she is staring at the board intensely, humming with her hand on her chin while thinking about her next move. Hiccup is leaning back in his seat with a smug grin on his face, showing how confident he is about this match. Hiccup stares at his beautiful opponent, her amazing sapphire eyes and her braided blonde hair draping over her shoulder. Even after all of these years of being together and them finally being married to each other, Hiccup still could not believe how lucky he was to be with the woman of his dreams. Hiccup is shook out of his train of thought by an "Ahem." from Astrid, who was looking at him with her arms crossed. "Your turn, Hiccup."

Hiccup jumps a little from the surprise, "Uh r-right m-my turn." Hiccup stutters and blushes, embarrassed that his wife noticed he was staring at her.

Hiccup sees that Astrid has taken the bait which he had laid before her in an attempt to move her piece that was blocking him from putting her in checkmate. Hiccup smirks, moves his bishop across the board, places it at the exact spot it needs to be in, and declares, "Checkmate, milady."

"Argh! How did I not notice that?" Astrid says as she facepalms herself, clearly frustrated that she has lost again. Over the past few days, Hiccup and Astrid have played several times with each other and their friends. Against most of them, Astrid was able to win pretty much every time, but with Hiccup it was always a 50/50 chance that she would win. There was occasionally a tie, but that was only when neither of them actually had enough pieces left to put the other in checkmate. Hiccup stands and starts placing the board and the pieces into the case that the game came with. After putting the case away Hiccup comes back up on deck.

"Ruff, Tuff, have you guys seen anything?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah water, water, and more water. Oh, and a log a few hours ago, it just floated on by us. It had a terrible terror sitting on it, too. The thing just stared at us as it passed... it was just weird." Tuffnut responds leaning on his arm and staring at the ocean.

"GAAAAAHHH I am soooo boooored!" Ruffnut screams.

"Alright, you guys can take a break, and you too Snotlout. I'll take over the helm while Astrid you keeps an eye out for land. With the dragons' help and the good weather we have had we should be seeing land sooner than we expected."

Later that night. All the dragons are on the deck sleeping with the twins on night watch first. Hiccup and Astrid are in their cabin together about to get ready for bed. Earlier in the day, Hiccup noticed that Astrid seemed a little out of it, like she had something on her mind. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Astrid?"

"No, nothing I can think of." Astrid says as she takes off her fur coat and shoulder armor.

"Come on, Astrid. We have been together for a few years now, and I would be a pretty poor excuse for a husband if I couldn't tell when something is bothering my wife." Hiccup says as he takes off his shirt and walks up behind Astrid, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her neck, then placing his chin on her shoulders. "We're married now, your worries are my worries."

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about a conversation I had with my parents a couple of days before we left." Astrid turns around and wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck, touching foreheads. "My parents were asking me when they could start expecting to see grandchildren."

Hiccup's eyes open wide in shock at the sudden topic. This is not the first time he has had this conversation, just not with Astrid. The village elders took it upon themselves to remind him frequently that now that he was the Chief and married, he would need to produce an heir as quickly as possible and he would remind them that they would have kids when they felt they were ready to. It was not like he didn't want to have kids with the woman of his dreams, it was just that he wasn't sure if they were ready to be parents yet.

"So, what did you tell them?" Hiccup asks nervously.

"I told them that we haven't really talked about it. I do want to have kids eventually but ... I just don't know if we are ready for that yet."

Hiccup pulls out of their embrace, grabbing Astrid's hand and walking over to the bed. They sit on the edge of the bed with their fingers interlaced together. After a moment of silence Hiccup says, "I've had similar discussions with the village elders. I keep telling them that we will have children when we are ready."

"…That may be for a while. There's no way I would make a good mother the way I am now."

"What!? I'm sure you would make a fantastic mom. I, on the other hand, would not be a good father. It's not like I grew up with a good example I could follow."

Astrid turns to face Hiccup and places her hand on his bare chest saying, "Hiccup, you would be a great father. You're compassionate, understanding, and trusting. I'm sure that everything would be ok."

"Even if we did manage to be decent parents, do we really want another me running around? You saw the way I was when I was younger. I was the village menace, always breaking things, screwing up, and even setting things on fire occasionally." Hiccup states, as his arms flailing around. "What if they get my clumsiness and your anger issues or violent tendencies?"

Astrid stares daggers at Hiccup, hitting him on the shoulder, "I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that. Even if they do end up with some of our bad traits, that doesn't mean they won't get our good ones as well."

"…I guess that's true." Hiccup shrugs. Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck and leans in, gently bringing their lips together in a moment of tender passion. After what seemed like forever, they slowly separate from each other, both gasping for air. "Uh, Astrid? …I'm kind of starting to feel like trying."

Astrid feels her cheeks burning, embarrassed by what her silly husband just said. She isn't just embarrassed by what Hiccup said, but because she is thinking the same thing. For nearly the entire conversation, Hiccup had been completely shirtless, and she had been sneaking glances at him the whole time. Hiccup wasn't built like all of the other Vikings on Berk, he was taller than before but he was still scrawny, yet after years of swinging hammers at red hot weapons and armor and flying on Toothless, he had slowly built up and compacted muscles under his clothes. He still isn't as strong as most of the other Vikings, but he's not a weakling, that's for sure, and she loves the way those muscles look on him.

Astrid grins slyly as she gets up, undoing her skirt and allowing it to fall to the floor as she straddles Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck. Astrid presses their lips together. She pulls out of the kiss only to start placing kisses on his jawline as she moves towards his ear. "A-Astrid I know I said I wanted to start, but you know, I was thinking maybe at home when we're alone…" Astrid reaches his ear and begins nibbling on his lobe, sending chills down his spine. "Ah, n-not when we are on a b-boat full of our friends."

"Hiccup…You…Need…To…Shut…Up." Astrid says as she begins to kiss his neck, speaking between each kiss.

"Shutting" Hiccup is cut off by Astrid grabbing his head and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Hiccup places his hands firmly on her waist and begins kissing even more intensely than Astrid. He opens his mouth slightly and presses his tongue to Astrid's lips, demanding entrance. Astrid smiles and opens her mouth, allowing Hiccup's tongue to explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. Their tongues begin wrestling for dominance, switching from Hiccup's mouth to Astrid's whenever the supremacy would change. Astrid moves one of her hands into his hair and starts playing with it while her other hand softly glides across Hiccup's back, sending shivers down his spine.

It doesn't take long for Hiccup to become uncomfortable in his pants, and with Astrid still sitting in his lap, she can feel his stiffness below her all too well. Astrid begins moving her hips, grinding against Hiccup's hardness. Hiccup sneaks his hand underneath Astrid's shirt, moving up to her right breast. Moving her breast binding up, he begins to play with her erect nipple. Astrid begins to moans into the kiss that has not ceased every time Hiccup's finger glances over her nipple, sending electricity through her. Hiccup smiles, incredibly pleased with the responses he is getting, and decides to slip his other hand into Astrid's leggings, his hand firmly on Astrid's left ass cheek.

Astrid moves her hand from Hiccup's back to his shoulder and starts to slowly move it down his chest, allowing her fingertips to glide over his defined muscles that would not be noticed through clothes. Her hand slips into his pants and underneath his underwear, grabbing his erect member. She begins to slowly pump her hand up and down, his member matching her grinding motion and steadily increasing in speed.

"A-Astrid I c-can't … much longer." Hiccup manages to gasp out while trying not to break the kiss.

Astrid removes her hand from his member and breaks away from the kiss. "Oh no you don't, not yet at least." She says with a grin on her face.

Astrid gets up from Hiccup's lap and begins undressing. She takes her shirt and breast bindings off together and tosses them to the end of their bed, letting her leggings fall to the floor. Hiccup follows her lead and takes off his pants and underwear, throwing them to the side, allowing his fully erect penis to stand before her. Astrid bites her lip at the sight of him in front of her completely naked, unable to control her excitement and desire to feel him inside her as she pushes Hiccup onto the bed. Hiccup tries to sit up, but Astrid pushes him down, forcing him to stay laying on his back as she straddles his waist. Astrid grabs Hiccup's member, holding it straight as she positions him at her entrance. She decides to tease him by rubbing his tip at her lips instead of putting him inside.

Hiccup becomes impatient with her teasing and grabs her waist before thrusting up into her, filling her with his entire length in an instant. Astrid gasps at her hole suddenly being spread and filled. She smiles, very pleased with Hiccup's aggressiveness, and starts moving up and down his length. Hiccup reaches up, massaging both of Astrid's breasts and pinching her nipples every now then. He moves one of his hands down just below her navel and uses his thumb to play with her clit. Astrid moans profusely as she begins to speed up, causing Hiccup to moan louder as well. Hiccup, not wanting to be the only one enjoying himself, begins to thrust upwards into Astrid, matching her rhythm.

"H-Hiccup oh gods I-I can't hold on." Astrid manages to say, right before she feels a wave of immense pleasure wash over her as she reaches her climax. Hiccup reaches his own climax as he feels Astrid's walls spasm around him, releasing himself inside of her. Astrid's body falls limp on top of Hiccup after her bliss finally succumbs. After a few minutes of them laying there panting heavily, they get up and at the very least put on their undergarments before pulling the covers up over them.

"Good night, my divine beauty." Hiccup kisses Astrid on cheek.

Astrid smirks, "Good night, my dork." They fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Astrid wakes up in bed, but Hiccup is nowhere to be seen. Astrid just assumes that he got up early to check on everything, so she gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. Astrid walks onto the deck and sees Hiccup sitting in a chair near the helm with a piece of wood in one hand and a knife in the other. Hiccup has started to mimic his father's morning ritual of wood whittling, which he found to be quite relaxing, just like his Father said it was.

"Good morning, milady." Hiccup says, putting the wood and knife down.

"Good morning, babe." Astrid walks up to where Hiccup is sitting and kisses him on the cheek. "Wasn't I supposed to have night watch at some point last night?"

"Yeah, you were, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I decided to take your shift instead. I just passed the time doing some wood whittling. I've just about finished this statue of Stormfly I thought I would give you." Hiccup holds up a nearly finished wood carving of a deadly nadder with the name Stormfly etched on the bottom. The carving was of Stormfly in attack position with her wings spread open, tail curled up with its spikes sticking out, and her mouth as if it was roaring.

They hear a light roar and look up to see Stormfly above them, gesturing to an island on the horizon. "That must be one of those lush, uninhabited islands Trader Johann mentioned. We arrived a few days sooner than I expected. How about we spend a day or two exploring them since we have some spare time?"

"That sounds great." Astrid says, giving Hiccup a hug.


	3. Island

Hiccup gets up out of his chair and pulls out his telescope. The island they are heading to has a single mountain in the center with a forest surrounding it, covering the entire island. The island is slightly inclined with one side starting from a beach and a cliff on the other side. Hiccup puts the telescope away and puts his hand on Astrid's waist pulling her closer to him and leans down a little kissing her on the cheek. "Astrid head down below and wake everyone up. It won't be too much longer till we are there."

Astrid returns the kiss and then some pressing their lips together for a quick but passionate kiss. Hiccup sighs into the kiss surprised but extremely happy at the sudden kiss. Astrid pulls away from Hiccup leaving him wanting more and leaning in for another kiss only to find empty air. Hiccup opens his eyes to see her walking across the ship to the door that leads below swaying her hips in a very seductive fashion knowing full well that he is staring at her. She loved to tease Hiccup whenever she had the chance to.

Astrid walks to the room where Tuffnut and Snotlout were sleeping. The room had a bunk bed, one drawer and a nightstand. Tuff was sleeping on the top bunk and Snot on the bottom. Astrid walks up to the bed and kicks it hard scaring them both causing Snotlout to fall out of the bed and Tuffnut hitting his head on the ceiling. Astrid starts laughing at the two as they just glare at her for waking them.

"Ha Ha very funny Astrid." Snotlout says as he gets up off the floor and starts to get dressed. "You've had your fun, now what is so important that you had to interrupt the wonderful dream I was having."

After a few more moments of laughter Astrid finally managed to calm down enough to talk. Astrid wipes a tear out of her eye and says "Hiccup says to get up on deck we are about to land at an island Trader Johann told us about."

"I hope there is some new super dangerous dragon on it." Tuffnut says smiling evilly at the thought of some unimaginably horrific dragon.

Astrid sighs and rubs her eyebrows with her thumb and middle finger, "Just get dressed and get on deck."

Astrid walks down the hall to where Ruffnut and Fishlegs were staying. They had to convince Hiccup to let them have the same room. Hiccup never really was one for following traditions but as chief he was expected to up hold tradition even though he didn't agree. After some discussion he eventually agreed to let them sleep in the same room so long as they didn't do anything, he did not want to have to settle a dispute about Ruffnut losing her purity before she was married. When she gets there she finds Ruffnut and Fishlegs in the same bed cuddling with their clothes on, at least they were keeping their promise as far as she could tell. "Get up you two, Hiccup wants everyone up top before we get to the island."

Ruffnut sits up a little while rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "Is this island the one you told me before that Trader Johann mentioned we should visit?"

"The one and the same."

"I hope there is some new super dangerous dragon on it." Ruffnut says.

Astrid rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath "You two are twins alright."

"A new dragon to study would be great, minus the whole dangerous part though." Fishlegs says sheepishly.

Astrid turns around and starts to head back to Hiccup. After a few minutes of waiting everyone walked onto deck. The first ones to come up were Ruffnut and Fishlegs since they were already dressed when Astrid came in. Hiccup nodded to them glad that they appear to be keeping their promise according to what Astrid had told him before they got up here. Next came Snotlout and Tuffnut who both looked like crap and barely awake. "You two look horrible and where did that come from Tuff?" Hiccup asked while gesturing to the bump that had formed on Tuffnut's forehead.

"This is what happens when a certain someone's wife kicks our bed first thing in the morning." Snotlout growled at Hiccup rubbing where he hit when he fell to the floor.

Hiccup turns to Astrid and furrows his eyebrows. Astrid shrugs with her hands on her waist and says "It's their fault for being so skittish."

"Anyways, we will be arriving at the island that Trader Johann recommended we stop at on our way. We will be landing on the east side of the island where there is a beach and since we are a few days ahead of schedule we can spend the rest of the day and the night here." Hiccup says.

Everyone cheers at the thought that they can finally spend some time off of the boat. Hiccup reminds them that they will only be spending one day there and that there maybe a few wild dragons on this island. After a few minutes they arrive at the shore of the island. Snotlout and Fishlegs jump off the boat into shallow waters and begin to pull the ship onto the beach with help from their dragons to make sure that the boat doesn't go sailing without them. "Alright guys you are free for the rest of the day to explore the island or whatever else you want to do just don't get into any trouble and be back here at sunset for dinner and a last minute check of our supplies." Hiccup says in what he hopes is a commanding enough tone to make them listen to him.

Snotlout and the twins go off into the forest with their dragons no doubt off to go find some trouble. Fishlegs hops onto Meatlug and they fly off to go exploring. Astrid walks up to Hiccup and leans against him placing her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to be doing for the day babe?"

"Well I was thinking that since we are here on an island that we have never been to before we might as well add the island to the map. Then go on a nice flight with my beautiful wife and enjoy the sunset on top of the cliff on the other side of the island."

Astrid blushes slightly at Hiccup's answer. Astrid hated to admit it but she did enjoy getting compliments from Hiccup and anyone that called her out on it would get a black eye. In Snotlout's case a broken arm. "I guess that means you will want to get to higher ground to see the entire island." Astrid says.

"Yeah, that mountain should do nicely." Hiccup and Astrid mount their dragons and then fly to the top of the mountain. They land on an edge that was big enough for them and their dragons to sit on. They get off of their dragons letting them go off and play together until they are done with the map. Hiccup kneels down near the ledge and begins to pull out the map he keeps in his leather flight suit. Astrid sits down next to Hiccup and watches him as he works. He lays out his map and calls Toothless over for a bit to have him lick a few pieces of paper so he can add them to the map. Toothless runs back over to Stormfly to continue their game of tug-a-war with a log they found. Hiccup pulls out his compass and begins writing down the island's location in relation to Berk. As Hiccup begins to draw the island on the map Astrid begins adding another braid in Hiccup's hair. Hiccup didn't particularly care for the braids but Astrid seemed to enjoy putting them in so he decided to just let her, as long as Astrid was having fun and happy so was Hiccup.

"So what should we name it?" Hiccup asks openly. Hiccup then hears Toothless let out a loud burp. He turns around to see Toothless scratching and trying to cover up his nose.

"Smelly Burp it is." Hiccup says.

Astrid chuckles lightly at the sight. "Is this how you normally come up with those weird names?"

Hiccup shrugs and says "Well at least for the temporary names until I can come up with a good name for the official map. See this map I keep with me has all of the silly names that Toothless picks out."

After a couple of hours of drawing the island making sure that he did not make the island seem too big or too small Hiccup finally finished it. He places his pencil down and looks over his shoulder and sees Astrid leaning on the wall asleep. Hiccup smirks and begins to pack up his mapping materials. Hiccup walks over to where Astrid is sleeping and kneels down next to her. He can't help but stare at his wife's sleeping face. Even though they have been married for a while he still could not believe how lucky he was that she said yes. Hiccup leans in and gently kisses her on the lips. As Hiccup was pulling away he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck pulling him down and felt a warm sensation on his lips, he then realized that Astrid had woken up and started kissing him.

Astrid relaxes her grip on Hiccup allowing him to pull away and regain his breadth. They both stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds then Astrid smiles and says "That was definitely one of the more pleasant ways to wake me up."

"I thought so too and it seems to me you still need some more waking up." Hiccup chuckles and then presses their lips together. Hiccup places one of his arms on the stone wall to keep himself from falling on to Astrid while the other rests on her waist. Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck tighter trying to pull him closer deepening the kiss. Hiccup pushes off of the wall and pulls Astrid with him so as to not break the kiss. Hiccup is now sitting up straight with his legs crossed and Astrid is straddling him still intensely focused on kissing him. Hiccup then feels Astrid's tongue pressing against his mouth demanding entrance and he complies. Their tongues begin wrestling for dominance and exploring the other's mouth. Hiccup's hand begins to slowly drift towards Astrid's arse while his other hand slides up her side and stops when his thumb brushes the bottom of her breast. Astrid moans and moves one of her hands into Hiccup's hair trying to pull him impossibly closer to her.

They keep kissing passionately for what seemed like eternity to them. They hear a growling sound but they ignore it and continue making out. Then they feel a slight nudge and Hiccup sticks his hand out and pushes the over-sized lizard that was annoying them away. The dragon starts to growl louder and nudge them more aggressively causing them to fall on their sides. Hiccup sits up quickly to see a slightly annoyed Toothless staring at him. "What is it Toothless?! We are kind of busy here bud."

Toothless begins bouncing around and gesturing to the saddle on his back trying to say he wants to go flying. They haven't been able to fly as much as he was used to since they were on the boat for the past week. Toothless had waited patiently for his partner to finish making the map so they could go flying like he had said earlier in the day. He even left Hiccup alone for a while when he saw him and Astrid kissing but he was getting impatient and knew that if he didn't stop them they would keep kissing all day long.

"Looks like he wants to go flying." Astrid says as she gets up off the ground and wipes the dirt off of her clothes.

Hiccup rolls his eyes "That can wait till later bud."

"Come on Hiccup you did say we would go for a ride after you were done with the map, besides the mood was ruined and I doubt he will let us get it back."

Hiccup sighs heavily and begins to stand up. After Hiccup gets off of the ground Astrid walks up to him and wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck then kisses him on the cheek. "We can continue this later when we don't have an audience." Astrid whispers into Hiccup's ear in an incredibly sexy tone that sent shivers down his spine.

Astrid hops on to Stormfly and waits for Hiccup to get ready. Hiccup walks up to Toothless and grabs his head with both of his hands forcing the dragon to stare him in the eyes.

"We are going to have a talk about this later." Hiccup says to the dragon. Toothless just smiles at him and starts licking his face. Hiccup pushes Toothless off of him and wipes the spit off him and says "You don't regret what you did at all do you? So long as you get what you want your happy aren't you, you spoiled reptile." Toothless begins to do his imitation of a laugh obviously pleased with himself.

Hiccup walks to the side of Toothless that has a pouch and puts on the mask he likes to wear when he goes flying then mounts Toothless. Astrid and Hiccup give their dragons a light tap and off they went into the sky skimming the clouds. By the time they were in the sky it was an hour or two past midday.

They spend the next few hours flying all over the place. They would soar through the clouds just enjoying the ecstatic sensation that you could only get from flying. Of course their competitiveness kicks in Astrid always trying to be the best at everything and Hiccup not wanting to lose at anything dragon related. They both start performing their best tricks and stunts trying to outdo the other. After countless flips, twists, and spins they finally level out and start gliding side by side.

"How do you guys always have the best tricks?" Astrid asks Hiccup bitterly acknowledging that she could not beat them in the stunt department.

Hiccup shrugs and lifts his mask up "Sometimes I just think of something that I think would be cool to try and go with it. And Toothless trusts me, right bud?" Hiccup pats Toothless' neck.

"Well since we are up here want to have a race. I have been with Stormfly some more and I think we can finally take you two down."

Hiccup smirks "You think you can beat us milady? Alright let's see you try, three laps around the island the finish line being the cliff." Hiccup closes his mask and is about to take off but a gust of wind makes him and Toothless stumble a bit. Hiccup looks ahead and notices Astrid diving toward the island and waving back at him with a wide grin across her face.

Hiccup pats Toothless on the head and says "Let's show her what your new improvements are capable of." Toothless purrs in agreement. Unknown to most people on Berk Hiccup has been researching what made gronkle iron ever since Gobber and Fishlegs had given up on it. A few weeks ago he had finally succeed at recreating gronkle iron. With the strength and the lightweight of the metal he was able to replace all of the metal parts of his saddle with thinner pieces made of gronkle iron that felt as light as a twig. They blast off and quickly catch up to Astrid.

Astrid knows that Stormfly could not beat Toothless in terms of speed but she figured with the head start it should take them a few minutes to catch up to them. When Astrid looks over her shoulder to check on her lead on Hiccup her eyes widen at the unbelievable speed they are demonstrating. What was supposed to be a black speck chasing her was actually Toothless and Hiccup barely a few yards behind her. Toothless slows down as he gets closer to them and matches Stormfly's speed, flying next to her.

"Nice try milady but it's going to take more than that to get a leg up on this one legged man." Hiccup says to Astrid before giving Toothless a tap with his leg telling him to fly faster. In a matter of seconds Hiccup turns around the corner and completely disappears from Astrid's sight for the rest of the race. When Astrid finished the last lap around the island she headed to the cliff that was supposed to be the finish line to see Hiccup waving at them and Toothless curled up next to him taking a nap. Astrid lands next to Hiccup and dismounts Stormfly.

"How did you get Toothless to fly that fast?" Astrid completely bewildered by their new found speed.

"You remember that gronkle iron stuff Fishlegs discovered all those years ago?"

"Yeah they gave up on it, so what?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago I finally found out what makes it and a few days before we left remade Toothless's saddle using it. I was also working on a new saddle and axe for you before we left but they weren't done yet."

"Ow." Hiccup flinches and begins rubbing his shoulder where Astrid had just punched him.

"That is for not telling me about the gronkle iron." Astrid brushes her hair out of her face and kisses Hiccup on the lips "and that's for everything else."

Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and leads her to a nearby boulder he had place a pelt on earlier facing the sunset. They both sit down on to the pelt and watch the beautiful sunset. They both sit in silence watching the setting sun as Astrid's head rests on Hiccup's shoulder and his head is leaning against hers all the while still holding hands. As the sun is only minutes away from completely submerging beneath the horizon Hiccup gives Astrid's hand a slight squeeze letting her know that he wanted her attention.

"We should probably be heading back to the boat Astrid."

Astrid sighs heavily not wanting to get up from her comfortable spot leaning on her husband. She knows that they need to get back to the boat and start getting ready to continue their journey in the morning but she wanted to spend some more alone time with Hiccup. "Can't we spend a few more minutes just sitting here?"

"I wish we could but I told everyone to be back at the ship at sunset for dinner." At the mention of food Astrid's stomach begins to grumble loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. Hiccup begins to laugh.

"Oh fine, let's go back to the boat and get some food." Astrid says as her face begins to heat up.

Astrid and Hiccup mount their dragons and fly back to the boat to find that everyone else has already arrived and started cooking dinner at a campfire they had set up on the beach. The other dragon riders had set up a campfire a few feet away from the boat and placed a few logs surrounding the fire to be used as seats while their dragon go off and hunt for their own fish. Astrid and Hiccup sit at the one empty log and join their friend's in their conversations about what they did today.


	4. Village

It has been a little over a week since Hiccup and the gang left the island and just under two weeks since they left Berk to find this ancient dragon that has been ravaging Viking lands. Nothing overly exciting has happened on their trip after the island just the occasional wild dragon keeping their distance as they fly by and the twins fighting each other. The twins started to pick fights just because they were bored out of their minds on the boat, but even fighting began to lose its appeal as it got to the point that they were sitting next to each other taking turns just hitting each other with their hammers and saying ouch in a monotone voice staring blankly into space.

Hiccup sighs and massages his temples. "Will you two cut that out already, you guys are driving me crazy here."

The twins' eyes open widely as the life comes back to them. "Well what else are we supposed to do until we get to where ever it is we are going?"

"How about you two go for a nice long swim in the ocean?" Hiccup responds sarcastically.

"You would stop the boat to let us go swimming?" The twins asked completely confused and missing Hiccup's sarcasm.

"No, we would keep going to – Ow." Hiccup recoils while rubbing his shoulder and turns to see Astrid glaring at him. "Fine no swimming; just find something that doesn't make a mess or too much noise."

An hour later Hiccup notices something on the horizon. He gets up from his chair and pulls out his telescope to see what it is. Astrid walks up next to Hiccup "What do you see?"

"It's the village we have been looking for, we're finally here." Hiccup says exhaustively. "Go gather everyone I want to say some things before we get there."

After a few minutes everyone is back on deck waiting for Hiccup to say what he wanted to. "Alright everyone we are almost to the village where this dragon is supposed to be. First off only me and Astrid will go into town the rest of you will stay here guard the boat."

"Oh come on, why do you guys get to leave this boat?" Snotlout demands.

"Because I am the Chief and Astrid is my wife, and to be honest I don't trust you guys won't start some kind of trouble with the other tribes while I'm not looking." Hiccup explains, "Now back to what I was saying, secondly I want you guys to keep your dragons under control on this boat, I doubt these people will take kindly to seeing more dragons with the way this ancient dragon has been acting."

"Hiccup and I will enter the village pretending to be just your everyday Vikings that came for the bounty. We will try to meet the Chief and try to convince them that they don't need to kill this dragon, we can train it." Astrid says.

"Hiccup is nothing but a twig with a fancy suit, no one will take him as an everyday Viking" Snoutlout muttered under his breath, not letting any of the others hear him.

Tuffnut raises his hand "What if you can't train this dragon and it just keeps on attacking."

"Yeah, can we then try to beat it into submission?" Ruffnut added a happy glee in her eye.

"If that happens then I don't know what we will do." Hiccup answers shooting a glare at Ruffnut.

"Anyways we will soon arrive at the tribe that calls themselves the Meadguzzlers according to Johann. When we get to the docks Hiccup and I will head into the village while you guys head back out to sea and stay a safe distance so no one will notice the dragons." Astrid says.

A few minutes later they pull into the docks with all of the dragons unhappily hidden below deck. Hiccup and Astrid grab their weapons Hiccup with his gronkle iron shield on his back and his inferno sword on his hip and Astrid with her favorite battle axe that Hiccup had made for her birthday last year. Hiccup puts on his new flight helmet that he made with a flap over his mouth that allows him to eat and drink without lifting his entire helmet up in order to keep his face hidden from those who would recognize him as they walk off of the ship onto the docks where a big burly man as standing.

"Stop right there." The man demands and they comply. "State your names and your intentions." The man asks placing his hand on his sword prepared to fight if necessary.

Hiccup puts his hand in the air to show he has no ill intentions while Astrid has her hand raised ready to grab her axe as soon as the big guy grabs his sword. "Let's all calm down my name is Hiccup Barrason and this here is my wife Astrid and those are our friends on the boat. We are a band of mercenaries here to collect a bounty on a dragon."

The Viking relaxes and moves his hand from his sword. "If that is the case then you are welcome here. We have been having some issues with people causing trouble since we have been weakened by the dragon. Anyways you guys can go ahead into the village and let Chief Sigurd know who you are."

Hiccup and Astrid nod at the man. Hiccup tells the other dragon riders on the boat to head on out to sea but to stay nearby. Hiccup and Astrid walk past the large man and head towards the village square. As they are walking through the village they notice all the damage that this dragon has caused. There were several houses that were completely destroyed leaving only rumble or burnt to the point only the main pillars of the house were left standing while others only had a few holes or scorch marks. When they arrived at the village center they noticed that even their pride and joy the Meadguzzler's mead hall was damaged pretty badly with holes everywhere and missing half of one of its walls.

As Hiccup and Astrid walk over to the mead hall in search of Chief Sigurd they notice several tents and campfires just outside of it. Hiccup notices that each tent has a different crest on it most of which he recognized as the crests for the other tribes in the archipelago there was the Meatheads, Lava Louts, Berserkers, even the Outcasts had a tent set up. In the very back of the group of tents there was a white tent with a red flag next to it that bore the crest of a golden eagle. "I wonder who that crest belongs to." Hiccup thinks as they walk past the group of tents.

"There's more than I thought there would be to fight this dragon." Astrid says as she looks out towards the tents.

They walk past the little camp area up to the mead hall where another large Viking stops them from entering. "If you guys are here to see about the dragon then wait over there with the other warriors."

Hiccup takes a step forward "We just wanted to talk to your Chief a little before we had to fight the dragon."

The man pulls out his sword "Are you daft in the head boy? I said to go wait with the others or do I need to give you a matching set." The man points his sword to Hiccup gesturing to his prosthetic leg.

Astrid pulls out her axe holding the blade to his neck. "I'd like to see you try." She growls at the man.

"Du-du-duh you're dead. You've angered my wife, you really shouldn't have done that." Hiccup says throw his hands in the air knowing full well he can't stop Astrid from doing anything.

"Come on do something I have been itching to sink my axe into something these past two weeks cooped up with two very irritating twins, an idiot with a weapon, an overexcited Dragon Encyclopedia, and my scrawny Chief of a husband." Astrid says glaring at the man with a deathly stare.

The man gulps with his eyes wide terrified by the blonde with an axe to his throat. There is a loud creak as the large doors to the mead hall open behind the man. Standing in the doorway is a man that was not as burly as most other Vikings with unruly blonde hair that went down to his shoulder. The man stands there for a second looking at what is happening right before him. "What is going on here?" The man asks.

"Hello my name is Hiccup Barrason and this is my wife Astrid. We asked this man to speak with the Chief of this village but he made a slightly rude comment and well" Hiccup swings his arm gesturing to Astrid and the man still frozen. "this sort of happened. Do you happen to know where we can find this Chief Sigurd?"

The man stands there staring at them for a minute. Hiccup leans towards Astrid and whispers in her ear "Astrid dear, mind putting the axe away? That surely isn't helping." Astrid sighs and pulls her axe away from the man's throat and places it back on her back.

Hiccup clears his throat "We only wish to speak with Chief Sigurd before we had to fight this dragon terror we've been hearing of."

"Well you have found him. I am Sigurd Chief of the Meadguzzlers."

"Ah, well as I said before I am Hiccup Barrason and if you don't mind I would like to talk to you."

"Not now I am very busy trying to keep my village on its last leg. Later today I will be holding a meeting with all of the warriors who came here. Until then you will just have to wait with the rest of the warriors over there." Sigurd points at the tents next to the mead hall. Sigurd walks past Hiccup and Astrid heading towards town to take care of some business.

"What do you want to do now babe?" Astrid asks Hiccup stretching her arms across her chest still relishing in the feel of her axe against the stranger's neck.

"Nothing to do but wait for the next few hours." Hiccup shrugs. "Might as well as make some new friends." Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and they begin walking towards the tents.

The couple spends the next few hours sitting around the different campfires around the tents talking to the warriors that came for the bounty. Most of them were just your everyday Viking that came for the money and fame of killing a dragon that was believed to only exist in rumors. The only people they weren't able to speak to were the ones that came from the tent with the golden eagle, they stayed in their tent pretty much the entire time.

Even though half of the village was completely destroyed the Meadguzzlers made sure to provide the warriors with the finest mead they had. The Meadguzzlers were not only known for their habit of drinking vast quantities of mead but also for having the best mead in the entire archipelago. A couple of kegs were set up near the center of the tents and enough mugs for everyone to enjoy. Needless to say within minutes many of the Vikings were drunk but Hiccup noticed that only the leaders of each group were barely drinking "Probably trying to stay somewhat lucid for the meeting later." Hiccup thought to himself.

"Want something to drink babe?" Hiccup stands up from the log he and Astrid were sitting on heading towards the kegs.

"Sure just one mug though." Astrid smiled up at Hiccup knowing he couldn't hold his mead.

Hiccup walks up to the kegs filling up two mugs. Hiccup turns around and starts heading back to Astrid with a mug in each hand. As Hiccup approaches Astrid he notices two drunken guys standing uncomfortably close to his wife and he could tell she did not like it by the face she was making. One of the men wraps his arm around Astrid's shoulder. Hiccup drops the mugs on floor as he feels his face heat up with rage and he starts to stomp over to her but before he could get there Astrid whips around planting her fist square in the guy's face knocking him on his ass. The other guy pulls his fist back about to punch Astrid when he feels a hand on his shoulder. The man turns around and is met with punch to his face and falls over from the surprise attack. The man looks up to see Hiccup standing above him. He tries to get up but before he could Hiccup kicks him in the gut with his prosthetic leg.

"Keep your hands off my wife ass." Hiccup says as he rubs his knuckles that are sore from punching him. "Or do you want a piece of all this?" Hiccup gestures to himself.

Astrid chuckles "You know I could have handled this myself."

Hiccup shrugs "I know, I just thought they could use some saving from my beautiful yet dangerous wife." He roughly pulled Astrid towards him, possessively placing his arm around her to let others know she was taken.

Astrid smirks loving her husband's jealous streak "So did you bring the mead?"

"Oops I sort of dropped them when I got angry seeing those guys flirting with you."

Astrid smirks as she moves closer to Hiccup and opens up his mask to reveal his lips giving them a sensual kiss further staking his claim to her and the group began to lose interest in what they had hoped to be a good fight.

"All of you that have come to slay the dragon Chief Sigurd will now hold the meeting in the mead hall." The man who threatened Hiccup earlier shouted.

All of the warriors that could still stand got up and followed the man into the mead hall where Sigurd was waiting sitting at the head of a table that appeared only big enough to fit the leader of each group of warriors. Hergeir Kolson from the Berserkers and Elise Asvarddottir of the Meatheads sit on Sigurd's right while Skumr Audunson the Outcast and Storvirk Thorliotrson of the Lava Louts sit on his left. Hiccup takes the seat at the other end of the table across from Sigurd while Astrid stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looks around the room and sees that there is no one from the mysterious tent.

"First off I would like to thank all of you brave warriors for coming to our aid. For those of you who don't know the reward will go to the group that brings back evidence of the beast's demise."

"What type of evidence do you desire?" Hergeir asks.

"The beast's head or heart or a large enough piece of its body that would be impossible for it to have survived would suffice."

"What about those who failed to bring evidence?" Skumr asks.

"Everyone who fought will be rewarded but only the group who brings evidence will get the bounty and reward."

"Alright sounds good now what's the plan of attack here?" Elise interjects.

Sigurd pulls out a map opening it on the table and points to a location. "We have narrowed down the beast's lair to these mountains here north of the village. Tomorrow morning we will gather in the center of town and head towards its lair and kill it there."

Hiccup stands up from his chair "We don't necessarily have to kill this dragon. I come from a place that has recently learned how to train dragons."

Skumr shoots up from his seat "And where did you gain this knowledge from?"

"I learned how on the island of Berk from the Hairy Hooligans. I have seen with my own eyes that dragons are kind and gentle creatures by nature and they wouldn't attack for no reason. If we can find out why…"

"Enough, there will be no peace while this beast lives. That dragon just appeared one day and started attacking us, it has killed dozens of my people and I will not rest until I know the beast is dead." Sigurd shouts. He relaxes in his chair and says "You can try to tame the beast if you want but we will kill it if we find it first."

Hiccup continues to argue with Sigurd and the other warriors trying to reach a peaceful solution to this mess. The hall shakes with a thunderous roar that would put a thunderdrum to shame. A vast shadow passes over the hall for a split second making the entire hall darken. A few seconds later they hear a loud thud and someone shouting "DRAGON!"


	5. Dragon

Someone shouts "DRAGON!"

There is a loud explosion outside and screams of terror. All of the warriors in the mead hall grab their weapons and charge out the door. Hiccup and Astrid are the last ones to exit and what they see made Hiccup's heart sink. They were only a minute behind the other warriors that were in the hall for meeting but within that minute out of the twenty-eight people only six were left Hiccup, Astrid, Sigurd, Skumr, Elise, and Storvirk. The village was burning and noncombatants were either running away seeking shelter or trying to put out the fires. Astrid's hands cover her mouth as she gasps at the sight of the warriors they were talking to not to long ago spread throughout the center of the village, some burnt to the point you wouldn't recognize them others were horribly maimed and disfigured with limbs bent in unnatural directions or just plain out missing. Many of the houses that were left standing when they arrived earlier that day were covered in flames. There was people running out of the houses trying to save their loved ones and most valued possessions. Some of the warriors of the Meadguzzlers were fighting the dragon but they could not even lay a hand on it before being killed. Hiccup and Astrid were used to seeing destruction caused by dragon raids but this was far beyond anything that has happened to their village since they first landed there.

The cause of this destruction was none other than the ancient dragon they had come to stop. The bronze dragon stood at about 15 meters tall. The dragon had four legs with massive wings right above its forelegs on its head there were two long horns that curved back then up. There's a trail of spikes that leads from the back of its head to the tip of its tail that was as long as its body with bone in the shape of an arrow head at the end.

"Astrid, go help the villagers with putting out the fires and getting children to safety." Hiccup points to the houses that were on fire. Astrid nods as she runs off to do what Hiccup asked of her.

Hiccup looks around and sees Sigurd unconscious on the ground near Skumr and Elise is running around the village trying to help save people. Skumr gets off of the ground and grabs the nearest weapon he could find and charged the dragon with a blood chilling battle cry. The dragon turns its attention towards Skumr. The dragon snarls at his opponent and when Skumr was within striking distance with swift swipe of his claw he sends him flying across the village square smashing him into a boulder. Skumr groans in agony as he tries to move but then he hears the dragon inhale a deep breath. "NOOO!" Hiccup screams running to Skumr's aid, but it was too late the dragon roars. A stream of flames escapes the dragon's mouth engulfing Skumr in a sea of flames. When the dragon stopped its attack the only thing left of Skumr was a burnt husk and scorch marks on the boulder in the shape of a man.

Hiccup freezes shocked at what just happened. Before him only a few feet in front of him sat Skumr's charred corpse. Hiccup covers his mouth, the stench of burnt flesh permeating the air around him making him feel sick.

Amidst the chaos a Viking is hauling a cart of weapons and tools handing them out to people. The dragon turns around and notices the weapon cart and swipes his tail shooting the large bone piece at the tip of its tail at the cart completely destroying it. The bone starts to regrow out of the dragon's tail replacing the shard it just shot out. Storvirk manages to sneak up on the dragon jumping out from behind a crate. He pulls out his axe and swings with all his might at the dragon's hind leg trying to cleave it off. His axe swings down and smashes against the dragon's scales bouncing off without leaving so much as a scratch. Storvirk staggers backwards and tries to recollect himself from his failed attempt. Storvirk looks down to see the dragon's tail coiling around him and with a sudden jerk he is lifted into the air and brought to the dragon's face. Storvirk and the dragon stare at each other face to face and using his one free hand Storvirk pulls out his sword ready to attack. The dragon opens its jaws and Storvirk roars mightily right before the dragon bites down on his torso severing his upper body from lower.

Hiccup pulls out his sword and shield and starts shouting and waving his arms trying to get the dragon's attention. The dragon sees Hiccup flailing about and tossing Storvirk's lower body aside curious about the funny little human shouting. Hiccup ignites his sword and starts swaying it in the air trying to show the dragon that he is one of them. The dragon lowers its head down towards Hiccup placing it a few feet away from Hiccup's. Hiccup continues to sway his sword trying to see the signs one would normally notice when a dragon relaxes but sees nothing. The dragon lets out a puff of air from its nostrils extinguishing Hiccup's sword.

"Ok so that doesn't work. Then let's try plan B." Hiccup says to himself.

Hiccup puts away his sword and then reaches into his back pouch pulling out a handful of dragon nip. Hiccup holds the dragon nip out towards the dragon's nose. Hiccup stands there for a minute waiting for the dragon to show any sign of being sedated by the grass but was completely unfazed.

"I am running out of ideas here." Hiccup says nervously.

As Hiccup begins putting away the dragon nip the ancient dragon lifts its head clearly losing interest in Hiccup. The dragon lifts up his left claw and swings at Hiccup. Hiccup lifts up his shield and jumps back a little right before the dragon's claw smashes against his shield sending him flying into a nearby house.

"HICCUP!"

Before the fight

"Astrid, go help the villagers with putting out the fires and getting children to safety." Hiccup points to the houses that were on fire. Astrid nods as she runs off to do what Hiccup asked of her.

Astrid runs toward the well grabbing a bucket filling it with water and runs to the closest house that was on fire. She throws the water onto the burning home, as she turns around the go fetch more water she hears something.

"H-help…Help!" someone shouts.

Astrid turns around and freezes shocked that someone was still inside the house. She drops the bucket and runs into the house. She covers her mouth as she starts to lightly cough, breathing in smoke from the inferno inside the house. Boards fall from the ceiling landing near Astrid.

"Is anyone here?" Astrid shouts over the roar of the flames.

"Over here."

Astrid turns to see a woman and a child who seems to be about five years old stuck underneath a support beam. The child is underneath his mother who was pinned by the beam when she covered her son the collapsing beam. The woman's face was covered in blood running down from her scalp. Astrid runs over to them "Hold on I'll get you out of there in a second." She says as she tries to lift the beam up. Astrid struggles trying to lift the beam even a little bit to give the woman enough room for her to wiggle out, but the beam was just too heavy for her to lift on her own. Astrid screams at the top of her lungs trying to get the attention of the other people putting out fires but no one came.

"Please take my son." The woman begs Astrid pushing her unconscious son out from under her.

"I'll take him out along with you just wait a minute."

"PLEASE take him."

Astrid could feel her gut churn at the thought of leaving her behind but she knew she had to go get help. "I'll go get help." Astrid picks up the child into her arms. "I'll be back I promise." Astrid runs out the front of the house and places the child down next to the well. As Astrid was turning around to head back into the house she sees it collapse crushing anyone who was left inside. Astrid's heart sank at the sight of the burning rubble. Astrid turns away from the rubble unable to withstand the pain of leaving that woman to die alone. Astrid looks at the boy she saved glad that at least the boy survived and she noticed that the boy was paler than he should be and was still, too still. She rushes over to the boy picking him up and places her ear on his chest, no pulse. The boy had already died long before Astrid had run into the house. Astrid feels her eyes beginning to water and her chest feels heavy as she thought about how fate could be so cruel to take away this child's life.

Astrid looks in the direction of the cause of all of this death and destruction to see Hiccup holding something out to the dragon. She sees the dragon lift its head and Hiccup put whatever it was he was holding away. Astrid watches as the dragon lift its claw and then bringing it down sending Hiccup flying. Astrid feels a sharp pain in her chest like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was her heart breaking.

"HICCUP!" She screams as a tear runs down her cheek.

Hiccup hits the house with a loud thump and he slumps down to the ground unconscious. Astrid rushes to Hiccup's side. Astrid slides to a stop on her knees next to Hiccup scoping him up into her arms. Astrid places her head on Hiccup's chest and hears nothing.

"No! Hiccup don't you dare." Astrid starts crying. "Don't leave me Hiccup! Please wake up." Astrid starts hitting Hiccup in the chest desperately trying to wake him. There is no response Hiccup lays limp in Astrid's arms. "No please no…" She hits his chest as hard as she can one last time before giving up. Astrid cries her heart out because the only man she has ever loved and ever will love is gone.

The dragon looks upon the human trying to save her mate and looks around at what it has done. He looks around seeing the corpses laying on the ground and the houses burning. The dragon purrs in satisfaction at his work and then spreads his wings taking off into the air flying back to its lair in the mountains.

*cough* *cough* Hiccup starts jumping in Astrid's arms. She looks down to see Hiccup breathing and his eyes opening slowly. "Hiccup" Astrid almost laughs out. Astrid squeezes him tightly in her embrace still laughing. "Thank the gods you're ok. I thought I lost you."

Hiccup finally manages to open his eyes fully to see a weeping Astrid hugging him to the point he was having difficulty breathing. He wraps his right arm around her and starts rubbing her back while shushing her. "Hey it's ok I'm not going anywhere." They spend the next few minutes in each other's embrace. After Astrid finally calmed down she pulls out of the hug and wipes what remains of her tears away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup rubs his shoulder.

"That is for scaring me half to death." Astrid pulls Hiccup into a deep and passionate kiss. "That is for coming back to me."

Hiccup pulls her into another hug tucking her head underneath his chin. Hiccup cringes a bit when Astrid squeezes tightly. Astrid pulls away "How badly are you hurt?"

"Not as bad as I was expecting to be just mostly sore all over." He pulls her back into the hug placing her head on his chest. Hiccup looks around and sees the survivors putting out the last fire and carrying away the dead and an injured Sigurd walking towards them.

"Glad to see you two alive."

"Yeah me too." Hiccup kisses the top of Astrid head and asks her to move so he could stand up. "So how bad is the damage?"

"Majority of the village is destroyed along with the people."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to go up that mountain and kill that dragon or die trying."

"I have one more trick up my sleeve just give me one more chance with the dragon."

Astrid tugs on Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup no more; you almost got killed trying to train it. This dragon isn't like the others we have seen, we can't train it."

"I know Astrid, but if we can't train it we may be able to force it under Toothless' control."

"Who's Toothless?" Sigurd asks.

"He's my best friend."

They head to the docks and Hiccup signals his friends to come pick them. When the boat arrives Toothless jumps off the boat and tackles Hiccup. Toothless starts licking Hiccup while he still has him pinned on the ground.

"T-Toothless stop you know that doesn't wash out." Toothless gets off of Hiccup and sits down next to him with a smile of his face.

Hiccup stands up and wipes off as much of his spit as he can making a distorted face in disgust in the amount of spit on him. He looks at Toothless with a sly smile and then flings some of his spit in his face. "Not so nice now is it?"

Hiccup turns to Sigurd "This is Toothless my dragon and best friend."

"Your best friend is a dragon?"

"Yeah it's a long story. That doesn't really matter right now I think Toothless here can help us beat this dragon. Toothless here is an alpha dragon." Hiccup explains to Sigurd what an alpha dragon is and his experience with Drago and the bewilderbeasts. Hiccup tells Sigurd that he wants to try to get the dragon to listen to Toothless and make the dragon go somewhere else where he won't hurt anyone but if that doesn't work they would have no choice but to kill the dragon. They decide to meet up at the base of the mountain tomorrow morning with Toothless and Stormfly to take them to the lair.

Hiccup and Astrid get on the boat and set sail back to the ocean to the same location it had been waiting all day. The sun hangs low on the horizon just barely skimming it. Hiccup is sitting in his chair on deck resting and watching the sun set with Astrid sitting on the floor next to him resting her head on his lap. Hiccup and Astrid had just finished informing their friends of what had transpired in the village. Their friends were shocked that something so terrible had happened so close. There was no celebrating only sorrow that night everyone was silent and mournful. Hiccup and Astrid sit on deck watching the sunset.

"It's been a long day we should probably head to bed early." Hiccup says as he pets the back of Astrid's head. Astrid lifts her head up from Hiccup's lap and stands up.

"Need any help getting there?"

"No I'm good still a bit stiff and sore but I can get to our bed."

Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand intertwining theirs fingers together and they start to head for their bedroom. Hiccup closes the door behind him and Astrid. As soon as Hiccup turns around Astrid pins him against the door smashing their lips together. The kiss was a lot more aggressive than usual even for Astrid but that wasn't all it was also desperate. Hiccup went stiff completely surprised but he soon relaxed kissing back. Hiccup grabs Astrid's waist and pulls her towards him slamming their bodies together and making Astrid moan. Astrid wraps her arms around his neck one in his hair playing with it while the other is on his neck trying to pull him impossibly closer. Hiccup firmly places his hands on Astrid's ass one hand on each cheek and begins fondling. Astrid opens her mouth and forces her tongue past Hiccup's lips exploring his mouth fully. They continue kissing passionately for several minutes their tongues and hands exploring and touching every part of their lover. They pull away from each other panting and gasping for air. Hiccup sees a tear form in Astrid's eye.

"Astrid? W-What's wrong?" Astrid wipes away the tear.

"Sorry I just couldn't hold in how scared I was any longer."

"Astrid Hofferson Haddock…scared!? I have never seen anything scare you before."

Astrid grins slightly and punches Hiccup in the shoulder. "Everyone is scared of something dork."

"And what could you possibly be afraid of?" Hiccup asks in a sarcastically shock tone.

Astrid blushes "Of losing you." Hiccup's eyes open wide shocked and dumbfounded. "When I saw you lying on the ground I felt my heart sink. You were lying there motionless and quiet." Astrid walks up to Hiccup placing her hands flat on his chest and leaning her forehead between her hands. "I thought I had lost you." Astrid chokes back a sob "I don't know what I would do without you Hiccup."

"It's going to take more than an ancient dragon to kill this much raw Viking."

Astrid smirks "Well all jokes aside just don't go scaring me like that again dork."

"As you wish milady." Hiccup hugs Astrid and kisses the top of her head. "Let's go to bed now."

Astrid pulls out of Hiccup's embrace and they undress done to their underwear. They crawl into their bed and cover themselves with the blanket. Astrid scoots as close to Hiccup as she could with her back against his chest and grabs his arm wrapping it around her. After a few minutes of laying like this Hiccup hears Astrid's breathing steady indicating she was asleep, he kisses her head lightly before allowing sleep to claim him as well.


	6. Lair

Astrid is the first one to wake. She shifts a little and feels Hiccup's arm wrapped around her and his breath on the back of her neck. Astrid begins remembering what had happened the night before. Her face turns slightly red, embarrassed and angry at herself that she had shown weakness. True she has opened up some ever since she started dating Hiccup but she was still Astrid Hofferson and she never shows such vulnerability to anyone even to the man she loves with all her heart. As Astrid is mentally kicking herself for the way she had acted last night an image of the little boy's still corpse and the burning house falling on that woman as she screams for help flashes through her mind. Astrid sits up quickly and gets to the edge of bed as she feels her stomach churning letting her now that last night's supper was about to pay an uninvited visit. Astrid's sudden movement wakes Hiccup up.

"Astrid, are you ok?" Hiccup asks concerned for his wife who is about to blow chunks everywhere. Astrid chokes down her supper coughing slightly and turns to Hiccup.

"Yea, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Astrid glares at Hiccup "I said I was fine Hiccup."

Hiccup stares at her not entirely believing her but knows full well that if she didn't want to talk about something she won't, not until she is ready to at least. "If you say so milady."

Hiccup gets out of the bed and starts searching for clean clothes. "Well in any case let's get dressed and get ready to meet with Sigurd." Astrid nods and starts getting dressed.

Hiccup and Astrid wake their friends as they head up to the deck. Once everyone is on deck Hiccup says "Alright Astrid and I will be taking our dragons and meeting up with Sigurd at the base of the mountain to go to the dragon's lair. While we are gone I want you guys to hide your dragons below and then help the villagers with anything they need."

Tuffnut raises his hand. "So while you two get to go and fight with this scary awesome dragon we have to work?" Tuffnut asks with a distorted face completely confused.

"That is so not fair." Ruffnut declares.

Snotlout interjects "Are there any hot babes around that need some consoling from a real man?"

"Aren't you dating Heather?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, so?"

Hiccup rubs his face with both of his hands and exhaustedly asks even though he is pretty sure he already knows the answer to his own question "Don't you feel like you are betraying her by flirting with other women?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Of course." Hiccup mutters. "Fine whatever; just make sure you guys help them with repairing their village."

Hiccup and Astrid get on their dragons and take off heading towards the mountain. They fly above the clouds as not to be seen by the villagers. After a few minutes of flying they see a small campsite near the base of the mountain with Sigurd sitting next to the fire, eating his breakfast. Hiccup and Astrid land near the camp site. They hop off of their dragons and walk over to Sigurd.

"Well good morning sir." Hiccup says.

"Morning. If you have not eaten yet you are welcome to help yourselves. As far as last meals go it's not the best but could be worst." Hiccup and Astrid grab some of the food Sigurd had laid out and began eating. After several minutes of them sitting around the fire eating their breakfast and having a friendly conversation Hiccup and Sigurd get onto Toothless and Astrid gets on Stormfly.

"Alright Astrid, you go around the east side and we will take the west if you find the nest make a dragon call." Hiccup says. They take off into the air and begin circling the mountain in search for the dragon's nest. A few minutes later Astrid spots a cave in a clearing near the top of the mountain.

"Let's go girl." Astrid steers Stormfly towards the clearing. Stormfly lands before the cave's opening. Astrid pulls out her axe as she jumps off of Stormfly and tiptoes slowly approaching the cave. Astrid hides at the mouth of the cave and takes slow deep breaths preparing herself for anything. Astrid pokes her head out peering into the cave and sees nothing but darkness. She slowly comes out of her hiding spot and hits the side of her axe on the wall making a loud clanging noise that echoed throughout the cave. After a minute with no response from within the cave she assumes that the dragon is currently not home. She places her axe back on her back and faces the sky, hands cupping her mouth and lets out a nightfury call. Within seconds Astrid could see the nightfury flying towards them.

"Think I found the right place but no one's home." Astrid says.

"Did you go into the cave?" Hiccup asks as he gets off Toothless.

"Not yet, just made some noise to see if anything would respond."

"Alright let's go in and see if it was just sitting in the back of the cave."

Astrid nods and calls Stormfly over. Hiccup and Toothless walk in the front with Sigurd behind them and Astrid and Stormfly bringing up the rear. They walk for a little bit and find a fork in the path. Hiccup makes a gesture telling Astrid to take Sigurd and follow the left path while he and Toothless took the right. Hiccup pulls out a torch from his pouch on Toothless and lights it. Hiccup and Toothless reach an empty room in the cave that leads to no visible path. Hiccup notices something sparkle above him. Hiccup points to what was sparkling and says "Toothless plasma blast." Toothless shoots causing a chunk to fall a few feet away from them. Hiccup walks over to the chunk that was nearly twice the size of his fist. He picks it up and looks at it closely and recognizes it, it was gold. Hiccup stares at the large chunk of gold in his hand. He holds his torch up towards the ceiling revealing that the entire ceiling was made of raw gold. Hiccup is snapped out of his trance when he hears Astrid calling his name. He walks over to Toothless and places the gold in the pouch.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup says as he rubs Toothless' snout. Hiccup walks back the way he came from and finds Astrid and Sigurd waiting at the spot where they split up. "I take it you guys didn't find him?"

"We found where he sleeps but there was no sign of it being here for a few hours." Sigurd says.

"Well it has got to be somewhere." As Hiccup was finishing his sentence they hear a loud thud from outside of the cave.

"Did you guys hear that?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah sounds like it just returned home. Come on Toothless time to see if our plan will work."

They reach the clearing and see the dragon sitting near the cliff eating a pile of fish it must have just caught. Hiccup pats Toothless on the head telling him go ahead and do his thing. Toothless walks out of the cave and starts roaring at the ancient dragon. The dragon turns his head around with a fish tail still sticking out of its mouth to look at whatever was disturbing its meal. Again Toothless roars at the ancient dragon commanding it to submit to him. The dragon seemed disinterested in Toothless' command and just swallowed the fish it had in its mouth. It stood up and turned around now facing the Vikings and dragons who have intruded into his home. Toothless glares at the dragon with a deep rumbling from within his chest. The dragon roars sending an air current towards his enemies. Hiccup puts his arms up covering his face when the air current hits him nearly knocking him on his ass.

"Alright this is not working." Hiccup walks up next to Toothless and places his hand on his head. "I'm sorry bud but it doesn't look like this working." Toothless looks up at him and whimpers sadly at him. "I know bud but we can't just leave him here and let him keep on killing people."

Hiccup looks over his shoulder towards Astrid and Sigurd and nods. They both nod back at Hiccup and begin preparing for battle. Astrid jumps on Stormfly and pulls out her axe and Sigurd pulls out his sword. Hiccup turns back around and latches his flight suit onto Toothless' saddle. "Let's go bud." The ancient dragon shoots a blast of fire at them but Hiccup and Astrid take off into the air while Sigurd manages to roll out of the way. The fireball explodes on the rock floor leaving scorch marks where they were once standing.

"Astrid circle around and attack from its blind spot." Hiccup shouts. Astrid nods and directs Stormfly to the dragon's rear. The ancient dragon turns its head taking a deep breath preparing to attack. Before the dragon can attack Astrid, Toothless shoots a plasma blast, the dragon's eyes widen as he notices the blast coming at him and shoots a fireball at the Toothless. The two attacks collide in the air and explode. Astrid flies close to the dragon's side and strikes it body with all her might. Her axe collides with its scales and just bounces off making a loud clanking noise. Astrid nearly falls off of Stormfly from the recoil. Stormfly jerks to the side catching Astrid and allowing her to regain her balance. "Thanks girl." Astrid pats the back of Stormfly's head. Toothless swerves to the side and fires another blast at the dragon. Yet again the ancient dragon blocks his attack by shooting a fireball at it causing them to explode in the air again.

Sigurd charges at the dragon he swings his sword at the dragon's heel but just like every other time someone else tried cutting the dragon's armored scales his attack bounces off. Sigurd is not dissuaded from his efforts of seeking revenge for his people as he continues hacking at its foot. The dragon becomes annoyed at Sigurd persistence and swipes at him with his tail. Sigurd takes a step closer to the dragon and hits the floor just barely dodging the tail as it passes over his head knocking off his helmet.

Stormfly starts breathing fire at the dragon from behind. The dragon roars as its scales begin to heat up underneath Stormfly's breath that is hot enough to melt stone in a matter of seconds. The dragon tries to turn around to deal with Astrid and Stormfly but is stopped when Toothless tries to take advantage of its attention being drawn away causing yet another explosion from their attacks hitting each other. Stormfly continues her attack making the scales glow a bright red. The dragon roars loudly temporarily disorienting Toothless and Stormfly just long enough for it to swing its tail at Stormfly and shooting the spike from the tip of its tail. Stormfly barely manages to dodge the spike in time pulling away from the dragon and taking a moment to regain her senses.

"This is not working at all." Hiccup says to himself. Hiccup steers Toothless to pull away a bit from the dragon and waves to Astrid telling her he needs to talk to her. Stormfly flies next to Toothless and Astrid jumps off and lands behind Hiccup wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Stormfly distract that dragon for a little bit." Stormfly squawks and starts attack the dragon gaining its attention and leading it away from her rider. Hiccup turns his head and begins telling Astrid a plan he just came up with.

"There is no way that something so stupid and crazy will work Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugs and grins. He hands Astrid something and she takes it sighing heavily knowing that his ridiculous plan was their only shot at beating this thing. Astrid calls Stormfly over and jumps on her back. "Alright bud let's do this." Hiccup says as he pulls out his shield and sword. Toothless takes a deep breath preparing the largest plasma blast he has ever fired before. Toothless fires at the dragon but as usual the dragon blocks it by firing an equally powerful blast. Right before the two blasts collided with each other Hiccup switches his shield to its crossbow form and places his sword in the launcher. Hiccup opens the compartment that holds the zippleback gas and fires the sword at the dragon. As the sword passes over his head Toothless lights the gas on fire causing the resulting explosion to propel the sword even faster towards its mark. The sword flies through the smoke caused by the two previous attacks colliding. The dragon roars and reels back in pain as the sword pierces its scales. Just as the dragon was about to counterattack Astrid swoops past the dragon and tosses the spare zippleback gas containers Hiccup had given to her earlier and lights them causing an explosion that drove the sword even deeper into the dragon. The dragon roars in agony as it falls back on its side. Astrid and Hiccup land near the dragon getting off of their dragons and walk closer to it.

"Did we get it?" Astrid asks.

"I think so. Heh I can't believe that actually worked." As Hiccup finished his sentence the dragon's claw came crashing towards them. Stormfly manages to dodge the claw but was pinned to the ground as the ancient's tail came from above smashing her to the ground. The claw hits Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless sending them flying towards a nearby boulder. The dragon gets back up on its legs still keeping Stormfly pined with its tail. The dragon takes a deep breath preparing to release hellfire upon the couple that lay before him. Before it could finally finish off the annoying humans and dragons that had invaded his nest Sigurd jumps in between them and thrust his sword handle deep into the dragon's chest where Hiccup's plan had blown off several of its scales leaving it vulnerable. The dragon shrieks as its blood spews out of its body covering the four in front of him. The blood flies out of its body for a good minute soaking them in it all the way down to their socks. Sigurd thrust his sword even deeper into the dragon's chest and twists his blade for good measure and the dragon falls over limp with a pool of blood forming underneath its body. Sigurd turns around and heads towards the couple.

"Are you guys okay?" They both groan as they begin to stand up.

"Yeah we're fine just completely covered in blood that's all." Hiccup says.

"I think we got it this time. I doubt anything could survive losing that much blood."

Stormfly limps over to her rider and nuzzles up against her. "Hey girl, yeah I'm ok. How about you? Your leg looks a bit injured."

Sigurd walks over to the dragon's corpse and pulls his sword out of its chest. "Well I'm going to head back to my village to let my people know of our victory." Sigurd says as he begins walking down the mountain and waving goodbye. Hiccup sits next to Toothless resting his head on his best friend as he begins to relax. Astrid walks over and sits next Hiccup placing her head on his shoulder. The couple sits there in silence for a few minutes catching their breaths after the intense battle. Astrid sits up a little trying to focus on a faint sound. Astrid gets up and walks over to the nearby trees following the sound.

"Something wrong Astrid?" Astrid doesn't answer and walks pass the trees.

"Hiccup, you should come over here." Hiccup stands up and walks over to where his wife's voice was coming from. Hiccup walks through the thick cluster of trees and moves a branch out of his way revealing a small lake. The lake sat between a few boulders and flowed into a small creek that went into the forest probably going down the side of the mountain. The sunlight was slipping past the branches causing little rays of light to shine upon the lake making it look like a mystical lake you would hear about in a fairytale.

"Wow." Was all Hiccup could manage to say.

Astrid smirks and crosses her arms across her chest "Is Hiccup Haddock speechless?"

"This is not the first time I have been speechless."

"Oh really!? When was the last time you were actually speechless about something?"

Hiccup grins and walks up to Astrid. "When I saw you in that dress on our wedding day. I was completely stunned at how gorgeous you were." He could tell that she was blushing even underneath the blood that still covered the both of them. Astrid turned around quickly so Hiccup couldn't see her blushing and brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Right we should uh probably get ourselves cleaned up." Astrid says trying to change the subject.

Hiccup smirks "Alright you can go ahead and wash first while I take care of our clothes." They both strip down to their underwear and place them into a pile near the creek. Astrid walks off towards the lake with Toothless and Stormfly and they all get in. Hiccup starts washing their clothes in the creek getting all of the blood out of their clothes and being careful not to get any of the blood from him on the clothes after he finished washing them. After he finished washing the clothes he goes to a branch and places them on in it and starts a small fire under them. Hiccup walks over to the lake too and sees Stormfly and Toothless both resting in the sunlight on the other side of the lake. He comes up to the boulder that is right on the edge of lake and sees Astrid's underwear sitting on it; he turns to look at Astrid and sees the most amazing sight he as ever seen. Standing in the middle of the lake completely naked with her back turned towards him was Astrid. She had undone her braid and had it draped over her shoulder allowing her to inspect her hair for any blood that was left. A slight breeze blew moving several branches above the lake out of the way allowing some light to slip through forming beams of light that seemed to dance around her.

"A Goddess." Hiccup manages to say after releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding. Hiccup snaps himself out of his daze and gets in the lake after removing his underwear and prosthetic leg placing them on the ground next to the boulder. Hiccup hops into the lake and completely submerges himself washing away the blood that was on him. He swims over to Astrid as well as he could with part of his leg missing. He quietly swims up behind Astrid and stands up on his good leg. Hiccup places his hand on Astrid's waist and nuzzles his face into the side of her neck that does not have her hair wrapped around.

Hiccup kisses her neck. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Astrid moans slightly at Hiccup's lips touching her skin. "Not today, no." she hums while smirking.

"Well I'm sure Freya herself is jealous at how gorgeous you are milady." Hiccup continues to place gentle kisses on her neck. Astrid hums and tilts her head to the side giving Hiccup better access to her neck. Hiccup places his right hand on her face making her face him and bringing their lips together. Hiccup moves his hand away from her face and gently glides it down to her breast while his other hand slowly moves towards her clit. His right hand cups her breast and gently massages it causing Astrid to moan into their kiss. Hiccup's other hand reaches her clit glancing over it a few times teasing Astrid. He moves his fingertips over both her nipple and clitoris and begins playing with them in sync; his fingers dance around Astrid's sensitive nerves causing her to throw her head back and moan.

"Oh gods Hiccup your hands are divine." Astrid pants. Hiccup smirks and begins kissing her neck again while she continues to moan. He moves his hand from her clit down to her lips rubbing them. Astrid starts rubbing her hips against Hiccup's hand trying to get him to stop teasing her. Hiccup sticks two of his fingers into her pussy going as deep as he could in one swift movement. Astrid gasps and arches her back at the sudden invasion by Hiccup's fingers into her. His fingers sit still in her allowing her to stretch to welcome his fingers. Astrid feels a rather familiar warmth press against her lower back. Hiccups finger begin to move slowly in her touching all of her sweet spots painfully slowly. Astrid reaches behind her and grabs Hiccup's stiff member slowly moving her hand up and down his full length in motion with his fingers. Hiccup groans into Astrid's neck. Hiccup begins moving his fingers in and out of Astrid gradually moving faster with each passing second while his palm rubs up against her clit driving her crazy. Astrid's chest begins rising and falling faster as her heart rate and breath speed up. Astrid moves her hand faster, pumping Hiccup's member just as fast as his fingers are sliding in and out of her.

They continue pleasuring each other adjusting their speeds and movements in sync with what their lover desires. Astrid feels pressure building quickly in her lower body as she reaches her peak. She throws her head back and screams Hiccup's name as her orgasm washes over her. Astrid's hand tightens around Hiccup's massive member sending him over the edge and he cums on her back. The two of them stand there for a minute panting as they recover. Astrid feels Hiccup twitch in her hand still fully erect.

"Someone's energetic." Astrid says as she squeezes his member.

"How about we continue this over by the boulder? My leg is getting tired."

Astrid and Hiccup kneel down into the water allowing their bodies to float and swim over to the boulder. Astrid climbs up onto the boulder and lies on her back as Hiccup quickly puts his leg back on. Hiccup crawls up the boulder and hovers over Astrid their noses brushing each other. He leans down locking their lips together in a tender yet passionate kiss. Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck trying to pull him closer. Hiccup starts moving his hips rubbing his penis up and down Astrid's slit and prodding her entrance every few seconds.

"Stop … teasing … me." Astrid says between kisses.

Hiccup smirks as he readjusts himself and slowly inserts his tip. Astrid starts grinding her hips towards Hiccup clearly becoming impatient with his incessant teasing. Hiccup pulls back just a little only to thrust with all of his might slamming their bodies together and reaching Astrid's deepest depths. Astrid pulls out of the kiss gasping. Hiccup pulls out slowly and slams back in gradually picking up speed as he finds a comfortable rhythm. Hiccup grabs Astrid's right leg and hoists it up over his shoulder allowing him to go even deeper. Hiccup picks up speed again returning to his previous rhythm only this time he is reaching all of the way to her cervix, poking it with each thrust. Astrid's back arches as she begins to moan loudly nearly screaming every time his hips slam into her. Hiccup grabs Astrid's ass with his left hand pulling her closer to him and moves his legs closer to her as he begins to pound into her with reckless abandon for any sort of rhythm focusing solely on going as fast and hard as he possibly could. Astrid throws her arms above her head trying to grab on to anything that would provide her with support as Hiccup savagely thrusts into her as she screams at the top of her lungs. Hiccup keeps up this pace for a good minute panting heavily and heart racing. He feels a swelling sensation coming from his balls and with one last thrust slams into Astrid cumming inside her. Astrid feels Hiccup's penis twitch as a warm feeling spreads inside her bringing her to her own body shuttering orgasm. Hiccup falls on his side lying next to Astrid.

"That was intense." Astrid says between panting breaths.

"Glad you enjoyed it milady."

After a minute of resting on the boulder they both get up and go back into the lake washing themselves off one more time. They get out of the lake and walk over to the fire Hiccup had started earlier and sat for a minute drying off. As they put their clothes back on Toothless's ear perk up and he looks towards the trees they came from. A strong gust of wind hits the couple as a dark shadow passes over their head making the entire area dark for a split second. A second later they hear a loud roar coming from the direction the shadow had gone. Hiccup and Astrid look at each other before they turn towards the trees and run to where they had left the ancient dragon's corpse. When they get there what they see instead of the corpse of the dragon laying there all they see is a pool of blood.

"Great Odin's ghost how is that thing still alive?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know but we need to tell Sigurd about this as soon as possible."

Hiccup and Astrid get onto their dragons and head back to their boat so that they can hide Toothless and Stormfly before going into the village. By the time that they returned to their boat the sun was beginning to set beneath the horizon. After they hide Toothless and Stormfly with the other dragons they pull the boat into the docks. They head to the mead hall that was filled with dancing lights and the sound of laughter and cheers. Hiccup sees Sigurd standing next to the fire in the center of the hall reenacting their battle with the ancient dragon for the tenth time for all to hear. Sigurd was just telling his people about the part when Hiccup's sword pierced the dragon's scale and Astrid causing an explosion and the beast falling when he noticed the couple approach him.

"AH there they are; the heroes that helped rid us of that vile beast that has plagued our lands." Sigurd shouts pointing to Hiccup and Astrid. The crowd of people turns to face the couple and cheer thanking them for their help.

"Sigurd can we talk to you for a minute?" Hiccup asks over the crowd.

"Of course my friends, let us go outside so that we may speak in private." Sigurd leads Hiccup and Astrid outside of the hall. "So what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Sigurd, before we came back from the mountain a giant shadow flew over our heads letting out a roar." Sigurd's grin slowly falls from his face fearing what Hiccup was about to say. "We think that the dragon somehow survived and flew off somewhere."

"How did the beast survive such a wound?"

"We don't know."

"We don't think it will be a problem for you anymore though. His nest was destroyed in the fight so like most dragons if their nest gets destroyed they go somewhere else and establish a new nest." Astrid says.

"The dragon flew east away from the village so it shouldn't return and attack you anymore."

Sigurd nods understanding what they were saying and invites them to return to the party with them to celebrate their hard won victory. The night goes on filled with cheer that their enemy had been slain and their loved ones avenged.

Hiccup and the gang spend the next week helping the village get back on its feet. Hiccup worked in the forge fixing weapons and tools that had been damaged by the dragon or broken while fixing something. Snotlout and Fishlegs helped repair homes and gathering supplies the village needed to rebuild. After an unfortunate lunch break Astrid was kept away from the group that was in charge of cooking food for everyone and was forced to go with the twins and prepare to get ready for their trip home. The week passes and they are all set for the long trip home.

"Hiccup, you and your friends are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, Sigurd. Let me know if it comes back and we will come as quickly as we can."

Sigurd nods. "Have a safe trip home my friends." The boat heads out to the sea as Hiccup and Astrid wave goodbye to Sigurd.

Days pass by; Hiccup and the gang are only a day away from Berk. The sun has just risen above the horizon and Astrid's eyes are slowly opening. She sits up in bed and stretches but then she feels nauseous. Astrid gets out of bed quickly and runs to the window in their room reaching it just in time for her to throw up outside the window. Hiccup hears Astrid and gets out of bed and walks over to her. He places an arm on her back and starts rubbing trying to sooth her ailment.

"Are you okay Astrid?" Astrid pulls her head back into the ship and turns around to face Hiccup.

"Hiccup I think I'm pregnant."


	7. Family

23 years later

Astrid and Hiccup are still happily married back on Berk with two fully grown children. The oldest was born during a thunderstorm that had been raging for a couple of days. Lightning struck wildly all across the sky and island. Toothless had taken refuge in the great hall, still scared from the time he was struck by lightning while chasing that skrill when they were younger. Astrid went into labor around what seemed to be noon in the middle of the storm. Later that evening when the child finally came into the world and started crying for the first time, the storm ceased. That moment of silence gave the happy couple their first child's name Thorsen Haddock. Five years later they had their second child. They named their new daughter Kaiya Haddock.

Both of their children were a mixture of their parents in both their personalities and the build of their bodies. Thorsen is slightly taller than his father with more muscles making him larger than his father but still not as burly as the normal Viking. He has blonde hair like his mother but it was short like Hiccup's and had a darker green to his eyes like the forest. (Imagine a Hiccup with blonde hair, darker eyes, and slightly more muscles) Thorsen is considered to be one of the best warriors on Berk second only to Astrid, whom over the years didn't stop training and refining her already deadly skills. Thorsen is as smart as Hiccup and clever and resourceful as Astrid but lacked his father's creative mind for new inventions.

Kaiya is amazingly similar to Hiccup in personality, sarcasm included, but her appearance was a nearly perfect clone of Astrid's. Kaiya has long hair that flowed freely behind her and was the same color as Hiccup's. Kaiya's eyes shone a brilliant blue just as bright as Astrid's. Kaiya was clumsy in most physical activities, but was not as bad as Hiccup was when he was her age, and was smart as Hiccup with a similar sense of humor. She would often make sarcastic remarks, which only a member of her family would catch, earning herself a smirk from Hiccup and a slight slap on the back of her head by Astrid. Ever since she was little she had an amazing affinity with dragons that surpassed even her father's. She would occasionally sit at the top of the hill near her house and sing a song that just drew dragons towards her. One time she got so absorbed in her song that she didn't realize that nearly all of the dragons on Berk were surrounding her most of them falling asleep to her pleasant melody.

Hiccup retired from being chief two years ago around the same time his grandson Ronan Haddock, son of Thorsen Haddock and his wife Elise, turned three years old (Ronan is currently 5 for those of you who aren't good at math). Elise is the youngest daughter of another village's chief. Hiccup took his 8 year old son with him on one of his trips to an ally village to help them with their dragon relationships, and him and Elise quickly hit it off and became the best of friends. Over the years after their visit Thorsen and Elise would send message to each other via terrible terrors and would spend a lot of time with each other whenever either one of them were visiting the other's village because of their parents. Six years ago Thorsen had proposed to Elise and they were married a few weeks later near the end of spring. Hiccup and Astrid were really surprised when Thorsen came to them asking them to set up a marriage contract for him and Elise while they were still so young, compared to when they got married.

Since the Haddock household grew to include Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, Thorsen, Elise, Ronan, Kaiya; and soon to include Thorsen's and Elise's next child which will be here in a few weeks and Kaiya's fiancé whom decided to join the Haddock household instead of having Kaiya joining his family. Hiccup had the traditional Haddock house torn down and then rebuilt and expanded to accommodate all of the people he thought would being living there along with their dragons. Hiccup and Astrid have the master bedroom next to the stairs being the heads of the family and all. Next to theirs is the smallest bedroom which Valka took for herself saying she would take the least amount of space out of everyone and then at the very end is Kaiya's room. Downstairs below the master bedroom is Thorsen's and Elise's room and next to theirs is the last bedroom that has been split in two to allow space for Ronan and the soon to be addition.

When Hiccup retired as chief he obviously left the position to his son. Thorsen fell into the role of leadership perfectly. Hiccup would often comment on how his son got his sense of leadership from his mother. Thorsen quickly became one of the best leaders Berk has ever had right along with his father and grandfather. Hiccup would help his son every now and then, giving him advice when needed but he would spend most of his newly acquired free time with Toothless exploring and mapping the world together, spending much needed quality time with his amazing and beautiful wife Astrid that he has not been able to spend since he was so preoccupied with chiefly duties and raising a family, and just plain out enjoying being a grandfather and playing with Ronan.

A few miles out from Berk a black creature speeds by just a few inches above the ocean causing the water below to part slightly.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ronan shouted throwing his arms in the air as the wind blows his hair in every direction possible.

Today was the day that Ronan was to spend with his grandparents while his father focused on being chief and giving his mother a break from watching over him while she is still pregnant. Right now it was just Hiccup and Ronan on the back of Toothless flying just inches above the ocean. Hiccup decided to take his grandson with him to go explore an island he recently discovered north of Berk. Normally Hiccup would start mapping the island as soon as he found it but a thought crossed his mind. "I bet Ronan would be excited to go exploring with me." So Hiccup decided to hold off on mapping the island and instead made a quick search of the island to make sure that it was safe enough to bring his grandson. After Thorsen dropped off Ronan with Hiccup and Astrid in the morning they had breakfast and then took off to the island and spent the rest of the morning exploring. They had recently finished mapping the island and were one their way back to Berk just a little past midday.

Hiccup chuckles and sits up straight while keeping his right arm wrapped around Ronan keeping him steady. "Enjoying your first real ride I see."

Ronan looks up and see his grandfather looking down back at him with his mask still covering his face. Ronan smiles brightly back at Hiccup and says, "Yep!" This is the first real flight that Ronan has experienced that didn't include just flying a few feet off the ground through the village. Above them Hiccup notices a group of dragons flying together.

"Can you identify each of those dragons?" Hiccup quizzes his grandson.

Ronan looks in the same direction as Hiccup. Ronan stares at the flock of dragons for a few seconds with a face scrunched in concentration. Hiccup had taken it upon himself to teach Ronan how to read using the same method he taught Thorsen and Kaiya, which was by sitting him in his lap with the new and improved book of dragons in front of them. Ronan starts pointing to each dragon as he speaks "That one is a nadder. That's a timberjack. Oh! That one is a boneknapper. The last one is a…uh…" Hiccup waits a few second before answering.

"That's a sand wraith. It's a rare tidal class dragon that likes to bury itself in the sand to takes its prey by surprise."

Ronan shivers a little. "That's scary. Don't want to go to the beach with one of those around."

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, no kidding; but you have no need to wary your parents and I will always be here to protect you kiddo." He then looks up at the sun. "It's about that time Ronan. Astrid should be about done with training the older kids in combat techniques. Let's head home bud." Hiccup pats Toothless's head and he warbles back.

A few minutes later Hiccup, Ronan and Toothless approach Berk. They fly over the village waving to the villagers below that stopped their tasks to wave at their retired chief. As they near the Haddock house they see a blonde head with a large braid walking up the steps with a large basket. They land at the top of the stairs near the front of the house. "Good afternoon, milady. Need any help with that?"

Ronan hops off of Toothless and runs over to Astrid and hugs her leg. Astrid smiles at Ronan and ruffles his hair. "Hey there little one; and no Hiccup I don't need help. You would think that you would have learned that I can take care of myself." Astrid smiles and hauls the basket full of fish onto her shoulder to make her point clear. Hiccup just shrugs back.

"Yeah I know but still thought I should offer." Astrid finishes climbing the stairs and sets the basket down. She walks over to Hiccup and takes off his helmet and gives him a quick yet deep kiss on the lips. She pulls away and sees Hiccup dazed with that goofy smile of his. She smirks and rolls her eyes as she hits him in the chest with his helmet.

"So how was your day so far little one?"

"It was great! We went around this island exploring and finding all kinds of secrets and then we went flying for a while. We even did some tricks! Although gramps wouldn't do any those awesome stunts he normally does." Astrid bends down and picks up Ronan cradling him in her arms.

"Sounds like you had an exciting day so far." Astrid kisses Ronan's forehead. "Now let's go inside and start getting dinner ready; everyone is going to be home for dinner for once. Toothless can you take the basket around to the stables?" Toothless purrs and then bites on one of the straps of the basket and starts dragging it around the house. Astrid, Hiccup and Ronan spend the next few hours in the Haddock house talking about their days and getting supper ready. Ronan excitedly told Astrid all about their trip to the new island. He told her about the nest of terrible terrors they found and the hidden waterfall on the far side of the island that flowed into what was similar to the cove on Berk. Ronan starts to draw a picture of the cove on the island as best as he can. While Ronan is distracted by his drawing Hiccup carries a plate of venison over to Astrid. He places the plate down next to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"You would have loved it there, it was absolutely gorgeous. Although nowhere near as gorgeous as you milady." He leans in close to her and pecks her temple and in a quiet and seductive voice whispers. "Maybe we can go there ourselves, just you and me." Hiccup then moves his hand on her waist lower and squeezes her ass. Astrid whirls around and points the knife that she was using to cut some vegetables at Hiccup.

"Careful mister, I'm armed." Astrid says with as stone cold face she could but couldn't help but let her smile show. Hiccup puts his hands up in mock surrender and smirks "Aren't you always?"

They hear the front door open and turn around to see Kaiya and her fiancé Finn enter the house. They all greet each other and Ronan runs over to his aunt and starts telling her about his trip and shows her his nearly finished drawing. Hiccup turns to Finn "So how was dragon training class today?"

"It went well, still weird being the only adult in the class."

"Well you are in the beginner class most adults on this island already have their own dragons and know how to take care of them." Ever since Finn decided to move to Berk he has been taking classes at the dragon training academy which is currently being taught by Kaiya and Valka. Although Finn won't admit it he is glad to be taking the classes since he gets to spend pretty much all day with his fiancé.

"Kaiya go get Elise from the Ingerman house it won't be too much longer till dinner is ready." Astrid says.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Kaiya waves and then heads out the door. A few minutes later Kaiya walks through the door with Elise and Thorsen. Hiccup and Finn were just about done getting the table ready when they walked in. "Son? Aren't you supposed to still be in a meeting getting next week's celebration preparations set?"

"That was the plan father, but I decided to speed things along so I can make it to dinner on time for once. On my way home I saw Kaiya and Elise on their way back and decided to join them." Thorsen says to Kaiya and Finn, "I'm sure you two will be happy to know that your wedding preparations are going smoothly. You two will be married by this time next week." Kaiya and Finn smile at each other and kiss, overjoyed that they will be together forever soon. Thorsen looks around the room and all of the people in it. "Where's grandmother at?"

"Valka is out with Cloudjumper and won't be back till later tonight." Astrid says placing the last bit of food on the table. "Now everyone sit down so we can celebrate the soon to be new Haddocks." Hiccup sits down at the head of the table with Astrid to his right and Thorsen to his left. Kaiya and her fiancée Finn sit to Astrid's right. Ronan sits between his father and mother. The Haddocks spend their night happily talking and eating. They were all looking forward to the wedding next week and Elise's newborn that should be arriving sometime this month.

The Haddock family spends the rest of their evening jovially talking amongst themselves. Everyone talks about their day's sharing any new information they have like the latest village gossip. When Thorsen begins to talk about his day he mentions his conversation with a few of the residents of Berk.

"Oh yeah mom, dad I talked to Ruffnut earlier today."

"How is she doing? I hardly get to see her anymore these days." Astrid says.

"She's good, she was complaining about how old she is getting and how much her appearance has changed over the years." Astrid laughs a little underneath her hand. "She was complaining at how unfair life is, how even after all of these years you two still look so young."

"Well it sounds like she is still as lively as ever." Hiccup and Astrid smile fondly while thinking about their old friend. What Ruffnut had said about how Hiccup and Astrid still looked young was true. Neither of them understood how they still looked like the way they did when they were in their twenties but they weren't complaining about it. There have always been stories about how some people seemed to have managed to age slower than others and they had just assumed that they were just some of the lucky few that were in the same boat.

The rest of the evening went by without much of anything special happening. They finished eating and cleaning up their mess. The Haddocks gathered around the hearth in the center of their house and just sat around talking. Thorsen sat in his chair reviewing some documents that were given to him by the village elders. Hiccup and Astrid were lying down on the floor near the fire on a bear pelt. Hiccup is laying on his back with his left arm behind his head and his other arm wrapped around Astrid whom is resting her head on his chest. Elise is sitting on the other side of the hearth reading a book to Ronan. Kaiya and Finn had decided to go to bed early tonight.

A few hours later when the moon was high in the sky the rest of the Haddocks begin to head off to bed. Elise carries the sleeping Ronan up to his room while Thorsen went to get ready for bed and Hiccup and Astrid clean up the house a little. Hiccup and Astrid go up to their room get undressed and put on their night gowns. Hiccup and Astrid snuggle up to each other with Astrid's back press up against Hiccup's chest and his arm around her waist.

Hiccup kisses the back of Astrid's neck "The end of yet another perfect day milady." Astrid hums her agreement to Hiccup's statement before the both of them gradually drift off to sleep.

The next morning with the sun high in the sky Astrid and Hiccup are still sleeping in their bed together. Today is one of their rare days off and they decided to treat themselves a little and sleep in until the late morning. Hiccup is the first to wake between the two of them and his vision is clouded by a veil of yellow. He smiles and pulls Astrid even closer to him. He closes his eyes yet again letting himself to fall back into his slumber. Then a thunderous sounds rings throughout the village shaking their entire house. Astrid and Hiccup bolt up in bed and stare wide eyed at each other. They both are well aware what that sound means, though they haven't heard it in several years. That sound meant only one thing on Berk, an enemy was spotted nearby and was heading straight for them.

Hiccup and Astrid jump out of bed and quickly get dressed. Hiccup finishes clasping the last buckle on his flight suit just as Astrid was grabbing her treasured axe from next to their bed. The both of them run out of their house with Toothless close behind them and headed to the lookout where Thorsen and several of the village elders were sure to be to see what is happening. When they get up there they find their son and their friends staring off out to sea completely white in the face. Hiccup turns to look at what is making his son and friends look like they were staring Death in the face. On the horizon and fast approaching Berk was a fleet of ships completely covering the horizon.

AN/ Can anyone guess yet what the concept this story focuses on? I think it is pretty obvious, leave a review with your guess and what you think of the story so far. Just a heads up the release of chapters may start slowing down drastically.


End file.
